Little Problems
by PointlessPen
Summary: Eridan has a little problem and there's only one way to fix it... ./ /. oh god im so sorry i cant do summarys... ./ /. this is gonna be a short chapter story
1. Chapter 1

"Ah Sollux, No!" The sea-dweller gasped "not there, Sol!" Eridan moaned as the Gemini took the high blood's member in is mouth bobbing his head up and down, thoroughly sucking it not forgetting to pause every now and then to tease the hole on the head with his tongue earning a loud moan from the Aquarius, Eridan could feel himself getting closer to climax and Sollux knew it too, He pulled away and licked his lips. The mustard blooded troll but his hands on the Ampora's shoulders pulling him into a sloppy yet heated kiss which the other happily complied to, Sollux pushed Eridan on the bed breaking the kiss resulting in a dis-pleased growl from the purple blooded troll now beneath him, Sollux smirked and positioned the Eridan's shaft with his hole and slowly lowered himself moaning rather loudly at the intrusion screaming Eridan's name

Eridan yelped and gasped for air as his eyes flew open and he bolted up in his bed, him and his pillow were both covered in the same purple liquid. 'I did it again' he whispered to himself, he sighed and ran a hand threw his black and purple streaked hair the sea-dweller went on to doing his recently daily routine of washing his bedding and pajamas then eating breakfast. Eridan's phone buzzed he automatically knew who it was because he had a special ringtone picked out for her since he first got the phone, he answered "Hey Fef!" he said in his usual accent.

"Hello Eridan! cod did you have the dream about Sollux **again**?" Feferi's voice was sweet and caring, Eridan took a second to answer "Yea...it's been happenin' evvery night latly! Howw'd you knoww?" The Aquarius sighed and left from his spot at the table

"I heard your screaming from my hive I thought you were hurt but when I went to check, you were still asleep" she explained

"oh sorry, Fef, did I wake you?"

The Pisces giggled "No it's fine reely, I was already up to feed my lusus, but um Eridan...maybe you should uh no never mind" Feferi shook her head

"Wwhat is it you, can tell me" his voice playing at a confused tone

"Well it's just that,...I talked to Vriska about them, you know your dreams and she said you should talk to Sollux upfront about them, she said they'd stop if you did." The aquatic empress explained sheepishly, there was a slight pause before Eridan spoke again

"Fef" Eridan coughed "wwhy the cod wwould you tell Vvriska about this! That was a **PRIVET **matter! I can't believe this! I trusted you, Glub Fef!" The hipster sea-dweller yelled into the phone, earning a gasp from the other end

"AMPORA! I'm so sorry for trying to _**HELP**_ with your problems like a good morial! but NEVER MIND!" Feferi gave a loud 'HMPH' before Eridan hung up and shoved his phone in his pocket, He sighed and gracefully put on his coat and headed for the door, maybe talking to Sollux about it couldn't hurt too much, Could it?


	2. Chapter 2

**Let's begin, shall we ^^**

Eridan arrived at the Gemini's hive, his heart beat was faster than it should be, why should he be nervous? It's not like he was doing anything wrong. He was just consulting an old friend-ish ….no okay he wasn't going to sugar coat it he was about to be dealing with someone that hated him and he equally hated back, a troll named Sollux.

Eridan rolled his eyes at just the mere thought of him. The sea prince knocked on the honey colored door stepping back, his heart beat quickened again this time it at a deadly pace, after a moment he stepped forward again and knocked a little harder than his first attempt. Ampora paused; still nothing, his eye twitched and he tried once more "Hey, Sol! I knoww your in there! Sol I'm searious! Don't be a douche! Open up, soooool~" he begged a purple blush dusting his cheeks; the Aquarius put his ear to the door to listen for any sound on the other side…..nothing.

"Hey Fiith Fathe, Ii'm not iin there" The lisp talking troll scowled as at the other troll blocking the entrance to his hive. The high bloods blush returning with full force quickly dominating his face and moving to his ears

"Captor!" Eridan straightened himself out fully facing the low-blood "I need to speak wwith you 'bout a little problem of mine" he stepped allowing Sollux to pass, the said troll nodded his thanks and moved forward pulling his keys out and fiddling with them to unlock the door

"Ii'm liithnen" his voice coated in semi sarcasm

"Okay so.." Eridan tugged at his scarf, it suddenly felt like it was choking him. "I've been uh havin' these dreams…you knoww '_**dreams**_'" Eridan whimpered out, putting an emphasis on the last part.

"Yeth ii know what dreamth are, ED" the mustard blood rolled his eyes

"Wwell yea but I mean…" he trailed off suddenly taking an interest in the other trolls mismatched shoes. Captor sighed and stuffed his keys in his pocket, his door already half open.

"ii haven't got all day, Fithdick"

"I knoww, okay glub! Lately I'vve been having dreams about you and me filling the bu-MMPH" the sea-dweller was cut off by Sollux's hand over his mouth, he had the hipsters back against the wall, his yellow blood tinting his cheeks

"Just come inside, thupid" Captor hissed in Eridan's ear, he nodded slightly in both response and shock. He was soon dragged inside by Sollux and was currently sitting on the edge of his bed…..in his room…..alone with him…..sitting just across from himself, him being Sollux in his rolly chair, all the while your dreams racing through your head" ((((A/N: Yes they have beds! Is it not more fun this way! *winky face* [winkwonk] *facepalm* okay back to the story with you being Eridan's POV))))

~ERIDAN AMPORA'S POV~

The silence was thick enough to cut with one of Vantas's silly sickles. You fidget in your spot, uncomfortable with the current awkward air that was beginning to settle in the room. The boy across from you takes a deep breath then lets it go, you hear some shuffling and the occasional click followed by a ding, this sparks your curiosity and you give him a slide glance, he's at his computer pestering someone, you don't really catch it is before he closes the tab and rolls back to face you, you think you see a slight smirk on his face but if it was there, there's no evidence of it now. You open your mouth to speak but are stopped by a pair of chapped lips roughly pressing against your own, you protest at the new sensation but quickly give in to the pleasure, you soon begin kissing back deeping the kiss. It was too hard not to.

**c; eh!eh! ./. ****Sorry.****not sorry****. Sorry…this took longer than I thought with me being stupid and accidently deleting it successfully about 4 times and the "mishaps" and "technical difficulties" with my internet, I just moved into a new house and they didn't turn on my lovely wifi the day they said they would so….yea sorry if you were waiting for this! I'll be updating sometime tomorrow! 3 (/)(: : )**


	3. Chapter 3

**So I was thinking since im really bad about updating I figured I would make another chapter but Im not sure if it should be just a one shot (erisol or other pairing) or just a chapter four to finish this story :O anyways review and give your opinion :D**

"Eridan, thothe dreamth," Sollux gasped, breaking the kiss to catch his breath, pushing the high blood on the bed "me too" the Gemini didn't even give the other troll time to respond before he was on him, re-igniting the kiss, making it deeper and more passionate than the sloppy one they shared earlier, finally the Aquarius broke the kiss earning a needy whine from the lisp talking troll

"Wwhat do you mean, Sol are you sayin' wwhat I think you're sayin'?"

the mustard blood nodded "yea" then reached a hand down further south exploring his chest and grazing his fingers teasingly over the Ampora's bulge earning a low whimper from the troll beneath him, Sollux kissed Eridan leaving a trail of kisses from his lips to his collar bone, moving down to lightly kiss his chest, Captor's hand already working on un buttoning the others pants and stealthily moving his hand down to grope the Aquarius's throbbing Violet bulge and beginning to stroke it making Eridan moan softly, his chest slightly moving up and down with the pace of his sharp breathing

"m-more, sol!" Eridan pleaded a heavy purple now dusted his cheeks, the Gemini chuckled

"yeth oh mighty high blood" he said as he began to remove the rest of Ampora's pants and purple boxers dis-guarding them, Captor looked up at the other troll whom was now siting up and taking off his shirt throwing it to the floor with the rest of his clothes, again this earned a chuckle from the Gemini troll "Impathent much?" he querked and eyebrow at the other troll, Eridan only rolled his eyes and tugged the other's shirt, Sollux too dis guarded the cloth showing off his bare chest, he was pale and his skin wasn't very soft but if was fair and he had muscles much unlike the tech geek he was.

He pulled the sea-dweller into yet another kiss, allowing his hands to return to roaming the sea prince's body, and finding his way to Eridan's bulge once again, Eridan moaned into the kiss they both somehow fell back on the bed, Eridan wrapped his arms around Sollux's neck deeping the kiss as they fought for dominance just as the sea-dweller was going to win, Captor stuck one digit into the other trolls nook, earning another moan, Eridan broke the kiss and clenched his eyes shut, he was surprised by the sudden intrusion, it wasn't really that painful as Sollux began to move his finger thrusting, and curling his finger before adding another digit to join the first, Eridan screamed the yellow bloods name, Sollux smirked knowing he must have scrapped his special spot with his claw, he added the third finger and thrust harder in that certain spot that made Ampora see stars

"S-sol if you-nyeh…..stop…ah-I wwill f-fuckin' cull- AH~HHH there!" the violet blood cried, Sollux pulled his fingers out, knowing Eridan was close to climax, a needy whimper escaped Eridan's lips, the Gemini positioned his own neglected bulge with Eridan's dripping wet nook

"Ready, Erid-" sollux was cut off by a loud booming voice disturbing the lovely sexy noises coming from his partner.

"ERIDAN I HEARD YOU WVERE HERE! IM HOME AND I HAVWE TWO TICKETS SO DO YOU WVANNA-…..go…to…uh….THE FUCK, ERI!" Cronus had barged into Sollux's room only to witness his brother doing the 'Mattress Mambo' with another guy, the other guy being Sollux Captor the guy Eridan hated with all his might….or used to.

"C-cronus! " Eridan's looked extremely pale a flash of nervousness and embarrassment sparked in his eyes, the purple covered his face in a ruthless all-out assault, he looked around for something to cover up with, with no avail, Sollux let out a sigh and got off of Eridan and sitting on the edge of the bed, reading the air which was not romantic anymore.

"Cronuth why the hell are you in my room, or my hive for that matter?" the older Ampora glared at the lisp speaker before shielding his eyes from the two boys in front of him

"Couldn't I ask you the same thing, Captor?" he shot back, making the Gemini roll his eyes, (not that anyone could tell, his eyes are kind of all just one color)

"Not really, dumb ath, thith ith my hive" Sollux's remark made Cronus blink and look around…..[=== Cronus proceed to mentally Facepalming yourself then Facepalm x2 combo past Cronus for that comeback ===]

**Sorry if this seems rushed and incomplete because truthfully it kind of is (O)A(O) I wasn't really in the mood to write smut so got on tumblr maybe for some inspiration but. Well…you know how tumblr is. sorry! But like I said at the top review and tell me to either do one more chapter or just a one-shot! 3 **


End file.
